Chance Meeting
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Sugawara Koushi tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan... yah, orang itu./DaiSuga/gak jago bikin summary/typo(s)/dont like dont read


Kalau bukan karena suara Ennoshita Chikara dari _speaker_ kelas, Sugawara Koushi takkan menitipkan anak-anak didiknya kepada Asahi Azumane dan pergi ke Ruang Administrasi, dan mungkin takkan bertatap muka dengan... yah, _orang itu_.

"Ini hari pertama putraku di sini. Mohon bantuannya," suara dalam itu hanya melewati liang telinga Sugawara tanpa sempat tercerna oleh otaknya. Iris cokelatnya terus terpaku pada sumber suara itu―seorang pria pertengahan 20-an, bersurai gelap dipotong cepak, bertubuh hanya beberapa senti di atasnya namun jauh lebih tegap dan berotot, serta mengenakan setelan resmi khas pegawai kantor teladan.

"Sugawara- _sensei_?" tahu ada yang salah dengan rekan kerjanya, Ennoshita menegur. "Sensei, Sawamura- _san_ bicara padamu."

"Oh―ah, maafkan aku," Sugawara cepat-cepat melompat keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Jadi... _ehem_ , Sawamura- _san_ , bisa diulangi sekali lagi?" sekarang ia yakin dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh di depan seorang ayah muda yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ini hari pertama putraku," pria itu menunduk ke arah seorang bocah kecil bersurai hitam yang sedang digandengnya―syukurlah, sepertinya ia tak terganggu dengan kejadian tadi. "Namanya Tobio, dan kami pindah kemari minggu lalu."

"Dia terdaftar sebagai murid kelasmu, _Sensei_ ," Ennoshita menambahkan informasi.

Sugawara membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi begitu, ya?" ia berlutut di depan Tobio. "Kalau begitu, aku harus mengantarmu ke kelas barumu, Tobio- _chan_."

Di luar dugaan, Tobio mengerucutkan bibir dengan senewen. "Jangan panggil aku '- _chan_ '! Cuma Mama yang boleh memanggilku begitu!" sentaknya.

"Yang sopan, Tobio! Dia ini gurumu!" kebengalan Tobio cilik dihadiahi peringatan keras oleh sang ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sawamura- _san_ ," Sugawara bersyukur ia diberkati kadar kesabaran yang cukup tinggi. "Nah, sini kuantar kau ke kelasmu." Setelah beberapa momen protes kecil-kecilan dari si bocah, akhirnya Tobio menyerah dan membiarkan guru barunya itu menggandeng tangannya sembari menyusuri koridor TK Karasuno.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak sedikitpun ia berhenti memikirkan apa yang berlangsung beberapa sekon lalu. Sawamura Daichi, bersama anaknya, memasuki lingkungan TK, lalu bicara dengannya. Sawamura Daichi yang sama dengan yang pernah memasuki hatinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

.

.

 **Chance Meeting**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Huwaaaa... Cawamula nyakal! Aku dipukul!"

"Hinata duluan yang mulai! Dia merebut krayonku!"

Tiga hari pertama Tobio Sawamura tidak bisa dibilang lancar―baru beberapa menit ditinggal, ia sudah membuat Hinata Shouyou, teman sebangkunya, menangis kencang. Menurut laporan Yachi Hitoka yang duduk di sebelah Hinata, semua bermula saat Hinata ingin meminjam krayon oranye―dan berakhir dengan aksi anarkis Tobio yang mengaku belum selesai menggunakannya. Sekejap saja kelas ricuh akibat tangisan bocah cadel itu.

Dan andai Sugawara tidak segera kembali dari mengambil kertas tambahan, kelasnya pasti sudah menjadi ring tinju antara dua anak berusia lima tahun.

"Sawamura- _kun_ , kautahu, kan, kalau kau tidak boleh memukul temanmu?" seperti biasa, Sugawara selalu mengedepankan kesabaran dan kode etik seorang guru TK. "Dan Hinata- _chan_ , kau bisa menunggu Sawamura- _kun_ selesai, kan?"

Kedua bocah yang berseteru itu terdiam sembari memandang sang wali kelas; yang satu masih dongkol, yang satu memelas.

"Nah, sekarang kalian harus saling minta maaf," biasanya saat Sugawara sudah tersenyum, anak-anak didiknya akan menuruti apapun yang dikatakannya. Namun tampaknya hal itu hanya berlaku bagi si bocah Hinata.

"Nggak mau! Hinata yang salah, kenapa aku juga harus minta maaf?!" harga diri putra Sawamura Daichi rupanya terlalu tinggi untuk tubuh mungilnya. Dan Hinata, sadar kalau ia dituding menjadi penyebab kekacauan, mulai menangis lagi.

Sugawara menghela nafas, berusaha mempertahankan kesabarannya. "Kau pernah dipukul, Sawamura- _kun_?" tanyanya serius.

Tobio terdiam dua sekon, sebelum berkata, "Pernah."

"Sama siapa?"

"Anak nakal di dekat rumah."

"Sakit, tidak?"

"Sakit."

"Nah, dipukul itu sakit. Kalau kau memukul temanmu, dia juga akan kesakitan, sama seperti saat kau dipukul anak nakal itu. Sakit itu tidak enak, kan?" Sugawara mempertahankan senyumnya.

Kepala Tobio menggeleng dua kali sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau juga harus minta maaf karena telah menyakiti temanmu," Sugawara mengelus rambut Tobio yang, di luar dugaan, sehalus sutra. Tobio menatapnya lima sekon, sebelum beralih ke Hinata, lalu mengulurkan tangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seakan sadar dengan etika, Hinata pun menyambut tangan Tobio.

"Maapin aku, Cawamula..."

"A-aku juga..." pipi si Sawamura junior merona saat mengatakannya, entah malu karena berbuat salah atau karena harus minta maaf di hadapan sang wali kelas dan teman-temannya.

Satu misi selesai. Sugawara mendesah lelah sembari berjalan ke bangkunya.

" _Sensei_ , aku sudah selesai!"

Seruan kecil itu menghentikan langkah Sugawara. Lalu disadarinya Tobio maju ke arahnya sembari membawa kertas gambar yang penuh coretan semirealistis. Raut wajah si bocah memang kaku, namun mata bulatnya berbinar tak sabar ingin dilihat―di belakang, Hinata berseru "Culang! Aku 'kan juga mau maju!". Ada tiga tokoh di situ, dua laki-laki (yang satu tinggi dan satunya pendek) dan satu perempuan.

"Ini Papa..." ia menunjuk si laki-laki tinggi, "Ini Mama..." maksudnya si perempuan, "Ini aku..." sudah jelas si laki-laki pendek. Si "Papa" berambut hitam, begitu juga gambar diri Tobio. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Sugawara adalah si "Mama"―gambar perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata yang digambar miring serta mengenakan gaun biru gelap.

Mendadak memorinya mundur ke tahun-tahun sebelumnya―saat ia pertama kali mengenal Sawamura Daichi di SMA, lalu berlanjut ke masa-masa kuliah di mana mereka menjadi kawan sejurusan. Saat itu mereka adalah sepasang sahabat, bahkan rekan satu tim di klub voli, baik saat SMA atau kuliah. Semua mata melihat bahwa mereka adalah rekan terbaik satu sama lain...

... namun Sugawara merasa mereka lebih dari itu, secara sepihak.

Ia tidak pernah mengatakan―dan Daichi tidak tahu―jika sang Sawamura senior mendapat tempat istimewa di hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tidak ingin Daichi mendapat masalah hanya karena itu. Jadi saat Daichi mengumumkan jika ia dijodohkan dengan Shimizu Kiyoko dan akan menikah segera setelah kelulusan mereka, yang ia lakukan hanya mengunci mulut dan terus memainkan peran "teman terbaik Sawamura Daichi". Dan lima tahun setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghapus eksistensinya dari kehidupan Daichi dan menjalankan peran baru sebagai wali kelas di taman kanak-kanak kota kecil di pinggiran Shizuoka. Selama lima tahun ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan citra Daichi dari otaknya dengan menjejalkan jadwalnya sebagai guru yang cukup padat ke dalam sel-sel kelabunya.

Hingga pria itu datang kemari, sebagai wali dari murid barunya.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini―ia pun tak yakin apakah itu senang atau sedih, atau keduanya. Meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk bersikap selayaknya guru TK, namun hatinya tak memungkiri adanya setitik perasaan aneh tiap kali Daichi mampir di depan matanya, entah itu dalam bentuk dua dimensi atau tiga dimensi. Perasaan yang familiar, namun juga menyakitkan.

" _Sensei_ , ada apa?" pertanyaan polos Tobio menyentak Sugawara kembali ke alam sadar.

Guru muda itu menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya agak mengantuk," kilahnya. "Sini, biar kunilai dulu gambarmu."

Sugawara tidak menangis―ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

.

"Apa Tobio menyusahkanmu hari ini?"

Sugawara menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Daichi. "Dia anak yang baik. Anda harus melihat gambarnya, ia sungguh berbakat."

"Wah, kau menggambar apa, Tobio?" mata gelap dan teduh Daichi terarah pada sang putra yang sibuk menyeruput sekotak susu stroberi. "Papa boleh lihat?" Yang ditanya menggeleng, mulutnya masih menempel di sedotan.

"Dia hanya malu. Nanti di rumah, coba bujuk dia lagi," saran Sugawara, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat normal.

Mata Daichi kembali ke Sugawara. "Kurasa lebih baik Anda yang membujuknya setelah makan malam nanti."

"Anda ayahnya, jadi― _apa?_ "

.

.

Kalau bukan karena undangan Daichi, ia tidak akan berada di ruang makan rumah Daichi, menikmati semangkuk sup miso hangat bersama Sawamura versi senior dan junior.

Rumah Daichi hanya setengah kilometer dari sekolah, jarak yang bisa ditempuh dengan jalan santai selama tiga puluh menit. Arsitekturnya pun jauh dari kesan mewah, mungkin karena Daichi tak pernah setuju dengan tata bangunan yang berlebihan, atau faktor gajinya sebagai editor majalah mingguan yang harus dihemat betul. Semua kesederhanaan itu diimbangi dengan tata letak perabotan yang mendekati sempurna, sehingga para penghuni rumah merasa lega saat berada di dalam. Nilai plus lain di samping sup miso buatan Daichi yang―sungguh di luar dugaan―lezat.

Sayang sekali suasana nyaman di rumah dan hangatnya miso tak mampu mengempiskan kecanggungan antara Sugawara dan Daichi.

Selama sup miso di mangkuknya belum habis―sementara ia makan dengan kecepatan rendah dengan sengaja―Sugawara tak mau bersuara, apalagi menatap Daichi.

"Bagaimana supnya? Enak?"

Sugawara hampir tersedak saat suara Daichi merasuki telinganya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia mendongak, lalu menjawab, "Ya, enak sekali," dan kembali menunduk ke atas mangkuknya. Sial―hanya suara, tapi ampuh untuk meningkatkan ritme detak jantungnya. Si guru muda pun merasakan panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Papa, aku sudah selesai makan," si Sawamura junior menyorongkan mangkuknya yang telah dikandaskan isinya, meskipun tidak semuanya.

Jantung Sugawara berjengit kembali saat suara Daichi kembali tertangkap telinganya―biarpun kali ini bukan ia yang menjadi target bicaranya. "Kenapa sawinya tidak kaumakan? Apa kau tidak mau jadi sehat?"

"Papa 'kan tahu aku nggak suka sayur," Tobio mendebat.

"Tobio―" mulut Daichi seakan ingin meledakkan rentetan petuah, namun Sugawara mencegah dengan halus. Alih-alih merangkai sebuah nasehat bijaksana, guru muda itu mengambil potongan sawi dari mangkuk Tobio, lantas memakannya dengan santai.

"Ini enak sekali. Benar-benar mahakarya," ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum. "Aku kasihan dengan orang yang tidak memakan sesuatu seenak ini. Mereka benar-benar rugi."

Tobio terbengong lima sekon, lalu dengan sangsi ia menatap benda hijau gelap yang layu di dalam mangkuknya. Lalu, seakan setiap gerakannya sudah diprogam untuk _slow-motion_ , ia menyendok sawi rebus itu dengan perlahan dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, lantas telan. Wajah mungilnya mengernyit, lalu kembali normal dalam hitungan ketiga.

"Bagaimana? Enak, bukan?" pertanyaan dari Sugawara dijawab dengan anggukan. Daichi pun takjub melihat putranya yang membenci dunia vegetarian kini menghabiskan sawi di mangkuknya seakan itu adalah makanan terlezat di dunia.

"Tak salah mereka mempercayakan Tobio padamu," Sugawara mendengar Daichi mendesis di dekat telinganya, sebelum si ayah muda beralih ke putra semata wayangnya, "Bukankah sekarang waktunya menonton kartun favoritmu? Jangan sampai ketinggalan, lho."

Itu hanya taktik agar ia dan Sugawara bisa bicara empat mata―dan Sugawara menyadari itu. Setelah eksistensi Tobio berhasil disingkirkan secara halus, Daichi menatap manik cokelat Sugawara―dan Sugawara sadar jika Daichi pun secanggung dirinya.

"Kupikir hanya Kiyoko yang bisa memaksanya melahap sayuran paling pahit sekalipun," Daichi rasa itu bukan awal percakapan yang buruk. "Dan bisa-bisa Tobio terkena gizi buruk kalau aku tidak kunjung mampu bernegosiasi seperti dirimu tadi."

Sugawara tertawa kaku. "Memangnya Kiyoko-san ke mana?" tanyanya polos.

Ignoransi Sugawara terjawab oleh keruhnya air muka Daichi. "Dia sudah meninggal. Tiga bulan lalu."

Tenggorokan Sugawara tercekat. Rasa bersalah mulai menggumpal di dasar hatinya. "Aku minta maaf," ujarnya lirih dalam satu tundukan kepala.

"Tidak masalah. Ini juga salahku karena tak memberitahumu," Daichi tersenyum; dan lagi-lagi isi perut Sugawara seakan diblender.

Keheningan yang memuakkan kembali menuruni atmosfer di sekitar mereka, tersisipi dengan dialog-dialog dari kartun yang ditonton Tobio. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi batin Sugawara―di satu sisi ia seakan turut merasakan kepedihan Daichi, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan kelegaan yang aneh saat tahu kini kesempatannya terbuka. Kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang Sawamura Daichi.

Lalu ia merasa jahat; kelegaan seperti itu sungguh tak pantas. Daichi sedang berduka cita, dan ia malah tersenyum dalam hatinya. _Daichi toh bukan milikku, sekarang atau seumur hidup_ , batinnya nelangsa.

"Suga..."

Sugawara terhenyak; sudah lama sekali ia tak dipanggil seperti itu, sepertinya sejak ia dan Daichi hilang kontak. "Ah―kenapa?" untuk ke sekian kalinya ia mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Sebenarnya aku... maaf, ini mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi..." Daichi menggosok hidungnya; refleks biologis yang menandakan kegugupan, "...aku tidak terlalu menyesali kematian Kiyoko."

"Eh?" hanya itu reaksi yang diberikan Suga, berhubung informasi itu mematikan sebagian besar impuls otaknya.

"Aku menikahi Kiyoko atas permintaan orangtuaku. Dan aku menyetujuinya―itu keputusan terberat yang pernah kubuat. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti hati ayah dan ibuku. Dan aku..." Daichi mendesah sekali, "...aku berusaha keras untuk mencintai Kiyoko. Dan itu berhasil, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kami. Lalu semua terasa hambar―seperti ada yang kurang. Lalu aku sadar, seberapa keras aku mencoba lari dari masa lalu, itu takkan berhasil. Yah, setidaknya aku berhasil mengelabui Tobio selama lima tahun ini―ia begitu menyayangi ibunya."

Sugawara terdiam, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna pengakuan Daichi. "Jadi... kalau bukan Kiyoko, lalu..."

"Dirimu," penukasan Daichi sekali lagi nyaris menghentikan nafas Sugawara. "Aku mencintaimu, Sugawara. Tolong maafkan aku yang pengecut ini."

Kini Sugawara merasakan darahnya menghangat berkali-kali lipat. Kehangatan yang memicu rembesan likuid asin dari saluran di matanya, menganak sungai hingga pipi dan dagunya. "Aku... juga pengecut, Daichi. Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku, hingga semua sudah terlambat..."

"Tidak, ini belum terlambat," Daichi mengusap rembesan di pipi Sugawara dengan lembut. Pandangannya lekat ke arah iris guru muda berambut perak itu. "Mari memulai dari awal."

"Tapi putramu..."

"Kalau Tobio bisa jinak padamu, kenapa harus mengkhawatirkan dia?" senyuman Daichi tak terasa seperti tusukan lagi; rasanya kini begitu hangat, menenangkan.

Kini Sugawara punya alasan untuk merasa bahagia. Ia tak keberatan saat Daichi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Ia tak keberatan untuk menutup mata saat jarak di antara mereka makin berkurang. Bahkan ia tak keberatan saat bibirnya dan Daichi bertemu diselingi isapan-isapan kecil di lapisan epitel mulutnya. Barulah saat paru-parunya mulai meronta-ronta kekurangan oksigen, Sugawara menarik kembali bibirnya. Ciuman sepuluh sekon itu terasa begitu lama...

...hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan.

"Papa sedang apa sama _Sensei_?" tepatnya oleh putra semata wayang Daichi sendiri.

Baik Daichi maupun Sugawara meringis―sekarang yang harus mereka pikirkan adalah, bagaimana menjelaskan tentang semua yang terjadi kepada seorang bocah lima tahun.

 **The End**


End file.
